


Safety First

by SerotoninShift



Series: Set the Night on Fire [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: As if summoned, Lio opens his door and pokes his head out.“Galo, can I see you in my office for a second?” he says casually.Lucia starts snickering.“Oh,damn,bro,” she says to Galo, “he wants toseeyou in hisoffice,bowmp-chicka-BOW-wow! I wanna see this too, can I come with?”~ in which ~Lio has plans. Galo accidentally derails those plans.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Set the Night on Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576615
Comments: 31
Kudos: 393





	Safety First

Galo stares impatiently at the clock, waiting for another few minutes to tick by so he can be done with his shift. Galo’s kind of horny right now, is the thing, but it’s not _his_ fault; Lio’s wearing those fucking _pants._ The ones with the belts. And he’s been coming out of his office and bending over things at Burning Rescue all day in a way Galo is _pretty sure_ is intentional.

The thing is. Since they got together, they haven’t really had much of a chance to… _get together._ They’ve done a lot of kissing in odd corners and making eyes at each other, but Galo got put on night shift for almost a week, and then Lio got caught up in some convoluted grant-writing process for his Burnish non-profit that kept him late at the office for a few nights, and their schedules haven’t overlapped enough for them to have a whole night together since their first time. Galo has resorted to jacking off in the shower and getting increasingly frustrated. He glares at the clock. If the minute hand doesn’t move any faster, he’s going to go _insane._

Lucia snaps her fingers in his face.

“Bruh,” she says, “are you even listening to me?”

“Wha? Uh… something something robots? Lasers?” Lucia rolls her eyes. 

“You’re even more out of it today than usual,” she says. “Usually you _appreciate_ my robot ideas.”

“I _love_ your robot ideas!” Galo says indignantly. “Sorry, I’m just, uh.” His eyes flick involuntarily to Lio’s closed office door. Lucia gives him a sharp-toothed grin.

“You’re thinking about your _boyfriend,_ aren’t you,” she says slyly. “Oooooooo, I bet you’re thinkin’ _saucy_ thoughts right now! That’s why you’re clock-watching, you can’t wait to get off so you can… _get off!”_ She cackles maliciously, making a rude gesture.

Galo squirms. “Lu! C’mon, I’m just…”

As if summoned, Lio opens his door and pokes his head out.

“Galo, can I see you in my office for a second?” he says casually.

Lucia starts snickering. 

“Oh, _damn,_ bro,” she says to Galo, “he wants to _see you_ in his _office,_ bowmp-chicka-BOW-wow! I wanna see this too, can I come with?”

Lio scowls at her. “Stop being a gremlin,” he says severely. “This is a business matter. Also, I’m pretty sure that would be an HR violation.”

 _“HR violation!”_ Lucia hoots, slapping her leg. “Lio, you’re so funny. We don’t have an HR department!”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Remi yells from across the room.

“You took a _webinar!”_ Lucia yells back. She gets up and starts stalking toward him menacingly, saying, “And I’ve _seen_ what you have in your locker, you perv, you’re the _last_ person _…"_

Galo doesn’t hear the rest because he seizes the opportunity and slips into Lio’s office, shutting the door behind him.

“Hi!” he says. Lio, standing in front of his desk, smiles at him.

“You had a business thing?” Galo asks.

Lio hops up onto his desk and sits there, legs spread.

“That was a lie, you doofus,” he says. “C’mere.”

Galo throws a nervous glance at the closed door behind him.

“Lio!” he whispers reluctantly. “I still have a few minutes ‘til I’m off the clock! We can’t mess around in your office, if we get caught, Ignis will _kill_ me! No canoodling, remember?”

“I just want to kiss you,” Lio says innocently, and then he crooks his finger in that same _come hither_ gesture he’d made during their first fight. Now, as then, Galo is powerless to resist.

He walks forward until he’s between Lio’s spread legs, and Lio reaches for him and pulls him down into a kiss. It’s not at all a _chaste_ kiss, and it lasts for quite awhile, and Galo is _not_ complaining. Lio pulls back, kisses the corner of Galo’s mouth, the side of his jaw. He cards his fingers through Galo’s hair, closes his hand into a fist, and _pulls_ lightly. Galo makes a small involuntary noise, a shock running up his spine.

“Hm,” Lio says thoughtfully, and tugs harder, pulling Galo’s head to the side a little. Then he leans in and bites the side of Galo’s neck.

Galo can’t help it; he _shudders,_ a full-body shiver that runs through him in a wave.

“Hm. Interesting,” Lio says softly into Galo’s neck.

 _“Lio,”_ Galo gasps.

“I’m done with that grant,” Lio says casually, lips still brushing Galo’s skin. “Turned in the application this afternoon. And you have tomorrow off, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Good,” Lio whispers. “You’re going to need it, after what I plan to do to you tonight.”

“Fuck,” Galo says weakly.

Lio sits back and lets go of his hair, grins at him wolfishly.

“Yes,” he says. “That’s the general idea. Has it been long enough?”

Galo fumbles his phone out of his pocket, checks the time. Thank _god,_ he’s officially off the clock.

“Yeah, we’re good!” he says gratefully.

“Excellent,” Lio says, smiling his wry half-smile. “Shall we get out of here?”

Lucia has Remi in a headlock and doesn’t notice them leaving, which is a good thing, because she definitely would have made fun of the way Galo is practically _running_ for the door.

***

They stumble through Galo’s apartment to his bedroom, Galo pulling his shirt off over his head, Lio helping. The backs of Galo’s knees hit the bed and he sits down abruptly, finally getting his shirt all the way off. Lio helpfully tosses it into the corner, drops his shoulder bag by the side of the bed, pulls his own shirt off, and sends it following Galo’s. God, Lio’s so _slim;_ Galo would never dare say to his face that he was _delicate,_ but that’s the word that comes to mind when Galo wraps his hands around Lio’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss. Lio runs his hands up Galo’s chest; he still has his half-gloves on, which is _unfairly_ sexy. He pushes Galo back a little, and Galo leans back on his hands, watching as Lio puts one knee up on the bed by Galo’s thigh and slowly pulls his top belt out of the belt loops on his pants, eyes locked with Galo’s. Galo’s mouth goes dry. Lio holds the belt up between them.

“Can I tie you up?” he asks.

Galo’s never done that before, but he’s down to try new things. _Super_ down.

“Yeah!” he says enthusiastically. Lio smiles his wicked little smile, and Galo’s heart lights up. Other parts of him are lighting up, too, in different and more _physical_ ways.

“Lie down and put your hands above your head,” Lio says. 

Galo shifts so he’s situated on the bed and reaches for the headboard. Galo’s headboard is a simple one, but it has some convenient bars to hold onto. Lio’s eyes rake over him, and Lio doesn’t look away as he slowly pulls a second belt out of the belt loops on the thigh of his pants. Galo didn’t know those belts came off, but he’s into it. Lio leans forward, fastens one of the belts around Galo’s left wrist, and cinches it tight to a bar in the headboard. He does the same thing to Galo’s right wrist. Then he steps back a half-step, letting his knee drop off the bed, smiling a little, looking smug.

“Oh no,” Galo says, tugging on the belts, “I’ve been captured by the dastardly leader of the Mad Burnish!”

Lio snorts out a tiny laugh.

“I’m completely at his mercy!” Galo narrates dramatically. “He could do whatever he wanted to me!”

Lio arches an eyebrow. “Whatever I wanted, hm? Don’t give me ideas.”

Galo swallows. “Yeah, he could literally do… _whatever_ he wanted to me,” he says eagerly. “And there’s nothing I could do about it.”

Lio looks at him for a long moment, eyes hooded. He lifts his foot, puts it on the bed, and starts slowly unzipping the long zipper on the side of his knee-high boot.

“And what,” he says, voice low, _“exactly,_ are you afraid the Mad Burnish leader is going to do to you?”

Galo swallows again. Lio pulls the boot off, throws it into the corner, takes his foot of the bed, and starts repeating the process with the other boot.

“He could, uh. Touch me. Inappropriately! He could… he could really have his wicked way with me, I’m telling you! I’m in serious trouble here! He could get me naked and make me, uh. Do things for him.”

“Could he,” Lio says. He throws the second boot to join its mate. “Like what?”

“Uh.” Galo’s not great at talking about this stuff, and from the wicked look on Lio’s face, Lio isn’t going to let him off the hook anytime soon. “I mean. He could. You know.” 

Lio raises an eyebrow.

“Tell me,” he says cooly, “what kinds of things he could do to you, Galo Thymos. I want _details._ What terrible, cruel tortures might he inflict on his helpless prisoner?” 

Galo squirms uncomfortably, embarrassed. “Aw, firefly, I’m no good at talking about stuff like that,” he says. “I dunno… can’t he just wing it?” 

Lio looks at him thoughtfully and then leans forward and runs a teasing finger up his chest, lifts his chin.

 _“Well,”_ Lio says, looking at Galo through his eyelashes, “I have to say, as a captive you’re somewhat frustrating. You’re not giving me the information I want. I might have to resort to… more intensive interrogation methods.”

“Oh… oh yeah?” That sounds interesting! Galo sets his jaw, mock-serious. “Do your worst, firefly. I’ll never talk.”

“We’ll see,” Lio says. He regards Galo for a moment. “Remember how you captured me in those ice handcuffs?” he says.

Galo frowns. “Yeah?”

A slow, evil smile spreads across Lio’s face. 

“It’s payback time,” he says, and then he abruptly turns and walks out of the room.

“Hey!” Galo yells, tugging against the belts. “Lio! What the hell!”

“Don’t worry!” Lio calls back cheerfully from the kitchen. “I’m not going far! I just need a few things.” Galo can hear him… is he opening the refrigerator? Is he getting a fucking _snack?_

“Lio! What are you…”

Lio comes back into the room. He’s got an ice cube tray in one hand, a towel in the other, and that evil smile still on his face.

 _“Oh,”_ Galo says.

Lio sets the towel down on the bedside table. He cracks the ice cube tray, shifting it back and forth, loosening the cubes. Galo watches this with trepidation. Lio shakes the tray, delicately picks up one ice cube with his gloved hand. He holds it up in front of Galo.

“You ready to tell me what I want to know?” Lio says.

“Never,” Galo says defiantly.

“I like that burning spirit of yours,” Lio says. “But let’s see if we can cool it down.” He licks the ice cube, then casually reaches forward and presses it against Galo’s left nipple.

Galo yelps at the shock of cold on his bare skin. He shivers as Lio circles the ice cube around his nipple. A few drops of cold meltwater trickle down his chest. Lio lifts the ice cube, leans down, and licks the drops of water up, and then breathes on Galo’s cold nipple, which has tightened to a hard nub. Galo gasps as Lio rolls his tongue against it, sucks it into his mouth. Lio’s mouth feels _hot,_ like fire against his chilled skin. Lio trails the ice cube along Galo’s chest, following the cold line he’s drawing with his lips and tongue. Galo shivers, pulls on the belts, shivers again when he remembers he’s tied down. Lio pulls back a little, lets a cold drop from the ice fall onto Galo’s stomach and trickle down his abs.

“I like this,” Lio says, looking at him thoughtfully. He palms the ice cube and slides it up Galo’s chest. Galo whines. “Having you as my captive. I could play with you all night.” He runs the ice cube up Galo’s neck, to his pulse point. Galo tips his head back, baring his throat. Lio hums approvingly.

“Would you like that, Galo?” he purrs, sliding the ice cube back down Galo’s chest and circling it around his other nipple. “If I just did whatever I wanted to you, for as long as I wanted? No mercy?”

Galo makes a little whimpering, moaning sound that’s kind of embarrassing. He clears his throat. 

“Do your worst,” he says, and his voice is a bit husky, but he manages to keep it steady. “Promepolis’s number one firefighter can take it.”

“Hm. There’s rules for that kind of thing. We should go over them more carefully before I _really_ go to town on you,” Lio says. He lifts the half-melted ice cube from Galo’s skin and puts it back in the tray, then absently trails his gloved fingers through the slick of water on Galo’s chest. “I do have a plan for tonight, though, if you’re willing.”

“Hell yes,” Galo says.

“What I’m going to do first, is take your pants off.”

“Good first step, I like it,” Galo says.

“You liked it when I fingered you, too, I seem to recall. So I think I’ll do that for awhile.”

“Okay, I’m on board,” Galo says.

“And then, after I have you sufficiently worked up... “ Lio leans over, reaches over the side of the bed, fishes his shoulder bag off the floor, and digs around in it for a second.

“How would you like it if I used _this_ on you?” he asks, and pulls out a _dildo._

It’s fairly small, definitely smaller than Lio’s dick, and elegantly curved. 

And it’s _bright, neon_ _orange_. 

Galo, startled, bursts out laughing. 

Lio looks annoyed. “Galo, I’m serious,” he says. Galo laughs harder. Lio scowls at him, still holding out the dildo.

“Sorry!” Galo gasps. “It’s just… you’ve been carrying that around _all day?_ Just walking around Burning Rescue with a technicolor _dick_ in your bag?”

“Where else was I supposed to put it?” Lio says tetchily. Galo gleefully opens his mouth to speak. “Actually, don’t answer that,” Lio interrupts before he can say anything. “I thought you liked this color!”

“It looks like a weird tiny traffic cone!” Galo cackles. “Safety first!”

“I should have gotten a gag,” Lio mutters.

“You went out and got me a _safety-colored_ dick!” Galo whoops. “Ahahaha, firefly, I love you! You can totally put that up my butt! Then I can stick my ass out in the street and direct traffic!”

“Wow, you were right,” Lio says. “You are _terrible_ at dirty talk.” He frowns at the dildo. “Do you not like it?” he says. “I don’t think you can return these things…” 

Galo’s laughter dies down into breathless giggles. “No, firefly, I _love_ it,” he says. “Don’t you _dare_ take it back. You’re gonna put that up my butt, and it’s gonna be _great.”_

“Okay,” Lio says, still frowning at the dildo. “I… hm. I thought… well.”

“Sorry,” Galo says, grinning sheepishly. “I kinda killed the mood, huh?” He tugs against the belts holding him. Lio looks at him, oddly shy for a guy who has Galo tied to a headboard and is brandishing an orange dildo at him.

“Well.” Lio puts the dildo down on the bed, throws his bag back onto the floor. “We can get _back_ in the mood, right? I didn’t ruin it or anything? I just wanted to surprise you, I thought it would be… sexy?”

“You’re the sexiest thing on two legs,” Galo assures him. “Come here and kiss me.”

Lio crawls up Galo’s body and kisses him, and his mouth is hot and eager and desperate. 

“I just want to make you feel good. I want to do this right,” Lio says, and starts kissing a line down Galo’s jaw. "You know? I want to make you happy."

"I... yeah, same," Galo says breathlessly.

“I want to be so good for you,” Lio says, working his way down Galo’s neck, “that you forget everyone else.”

“Uh,” Galo says.

“I want to be the best fuck you’ve ever had,” Lio says, kissing his collarbone, and Galo furrows his brow.

“Lio, you don’t have to, uh…” he says.

“Hm?” Lio says, distracted by sucking a mark onto Galo’s throat.

“You don’t have to, like, impress me with sex or something?” Galo says. 

Lio pulls away from Galo’s collarbone, looks up at him and furrows his brow in turn. “What?” he says.

“You’re really good at this,” Galo says, “but even if you weren’t, I wouldn’t go anywhere, you know that, right?”

Lio looks slightly taken aback. 

“You don’t have to be better at sex than anyone else I’ve been with?” Galo continues. “I’d still like this the best, because it’s with _you.”_

“Oh,” Lio says softly. He’s turning a faint shade of pink. He looks at Galo, then looks away and can’t seem to figure out what in the room to look at, eyes flickering around. “I didn’t mean… I just wanted to…” He trails off.

“Firefly, can you untie me?” Galo says gently. Lio looks back at him, stricken.

“Yes, I’m sorry, do you not like it? Are your arms okay?” Lio says, rising to his knees and reaching for the belts.

“I’m fine, I like it a lot. I just really want to hold you right now,” Galo says.

“Oh.” Lio’s hands falter on the belts for a second, then undo first one, then the other. Galo shakes his arms out, and then gathers Lio into them, holding him against his chest. Lio makes a tiny protesting sound before slumping down against him.

“Firefly,” Galo says, “you don’t have to do anything special to get me to fall for you. I’m already there. Let’s just be chill tonight. You can tie me up and have your wicked way with me another time.”

“But I had a plan,” Lio says regretfully into Galo’s neck.

“We can do your plan later. Just relax, firefly. Let’s take it easy, get to know each other a little better. The safety dick will still be there tomorrow.”

Lio chuckles.

“For an idiot, you’re really smart,” he says. “How do you do that, huh?”

Galo smiles into Lio’s hair. “Just part of the full-service Galo Thymos package!” he says.

Lio pulls back and smiles at him softly. 

“New plan,” he says. “I’m going to kiss you a lot. How’s that sound.”

“Awesome,” Galo says.

***

They kiss for a long time, hands wandering over each other’s skin aimlessly, just learning each other’s bodies. Their pants, and Lio's gloves, join their shirts in the corner of the room. Galo discovers that Lio melts into hands kneading his tight shoulders; that he responds breathlessly to being bitten gently on the neck; that his lower back is _definitely,_ and unexpectedly, an erogenous zone. Lio discovers Galo's ears; the way nipping the lobe makes him shiver. Lio is keen to discover more, much to Galo's enjoyment.

“Let me try something, without the ice this time,” Lio says softly, and Galo lies back and lets him.

Lio sucks marks into Galo’s skin all across his throat and collarbone, and then starts working his way down Galo’s chest. He sucks Galo’s nipple into his mouth, tugs at it gently with his teeth. At the same time, he pinches Galo’s other nipple. Galo makes a strangled noise.

“How does that feel?” Lio purrs, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“Good!” Galo says, a little high-pitched. He clears his throat. “Can I do that to you? Would you like it?”

“I would like it very much,” Lio says, smiling. “I’m quite sensitive, actually.”

“Sounds fun,” Galo says, and gently pushes Lio off him and onto his back on the bed. Lio goes willingly, letting Galo move him; he’s so _light_ that it’s easy, and it makes Galo’s dick throb.

And he was telling the truth; when Galo latches his mouth around one of Lio’s nipples and sucks, Lio makes a pained sound and arches up into him, clutches at his head and then lets go and pets his hair, murmuring encouragement. Galo alternates nipples for awhile, licking and sucking and biting gently, and Lio gets more incoherent with every second, and it’s _great._ So Galo decides to kick things up a notch, and starts kissing his way down Lio’s smooth stomach. Lio gasps, fingers still tangled in Galo’s hair.

“Galo, you don’t have to…” he murmurs.

“Shh,” Galo says. “I’m doing it. I really want to.”

He kisses the spare lines of Lio’s hipbones, nuzzles his cheek against Lio’s dick. Lio shudders. Galo opens his mouth and just breathes on the tip of Lio’s dick for a second, savoring both their anticipation. Then he runs his tongue under the head and sucks it into his mouth.

Lio cries out; a gorgeous little sound of delight that makes Galo tighten his hands on Lio’s hips and pull him further into his mouth. He chokes a little when he goes too far; he doesn’t have Lio’s deepthroating skills, so he backs off, wraps his hand around the base of Lio’s dick, and starts working his tongue around the head enthusiastically. Lio bucks up slightly into his hand.

“Hnf, shit, sorry,” Lio says, clutching Galo’s hair. Galo pulls off him.

“Ain't no sorry,” he says. “I like knowing I’m making you feel good.” And he goes back to what he was doing, and Lio rocks up into his mouth in little stuttering motions, his hands spasming in Galo’s hair.

“Oh, Galo, yes, please, there…” Lio murmurs a litany of soft praise and encouragement, getting louder the longer Galo works him over, until he’s practically _yelling,_ “Yes! Galo! Please! Keep… Ah! I’m close, don’t stop, oh _god!”_ and then he’s coming, spilling salty and bitter into Galo’s mouth, and Galo swallows it all, awestruck and grateful and clutching at Lio’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.

When Galo finishes licking him clean and looks up, Lio is staring down at him fiercely. 

“Let me touch you,” he says.

“Okay,” Galo says breathlessly, and pulls himself up Lio’s body until their faces are level. Lio kisses him long and deep, hands reaching for him, one cupping his balls and the other wrapping around his dick and stroking gently. Lio's tongue explores his mouth as his hand moves smoothly and inexorably along Galo's length.

It doesn't take long, and it’s the kissing that does it; Galo’s breath catches and he’s coming, like cresting a wave. Lio moans into his mouth and keeps stroking him through it, until he’s wrung dry, limp and pliant in Lio’s arms.

They keep kissing, languid and slow and warm, until they fall asleep.

***

When Galo wakes up, Lio is already awake, propped up on one elbow and looking at him. Galo stretches luxuriously.

“G’mornin,’” he says, and yawns. “You sleep okay?”

“Quite well,” Lio says, raising an eyebrow, and Galo notices that he’s holding the orange dildo in the hand that’s not propping up his head. Galo raises an eyebrow in turn.

“Whatcha got there, firefly?” he says.

“This thing?” Lio holds the dildo up at eye level. “Just a safety dick. Someone I like very much is really into safety, I thought he might enjoy it.”

“Who?” Galo asks innocently.

Lio taps him on the nose with the dildo.

“Boop,” Lio says.

Galo starts laughing. Lio starts laughing too, and swings a leg over Galo and wrestles his arms above his head and pins them, and then Lio is holding him down and staring at him intently, that little smile of his tugging up the corner of his mouth, and he says, “Safety first, right?”

Galo nods, grinning.

Lio kisses him a lot that morning, and shows him how to use the dildo, and everything is incredibly awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9e9NSMY8QiQ)
> 
> Find me on Twitter @SerotoninShift


End file.
